Spirited Away: Return to the Spirit World
by MrsSesshomaruKelly
Summary: The sequel to Spirited Away, Chihiro is now 18 years and summoned back to the spirit world. Her life is in danger and the only way to keep her safe is to keep her in the spirit realm. Will she remember everything? Will she see Haku? Will the old gang be able to keep her safe? Read and find out. Give me Reviews for updates!
1. Chapter 1

Spirited Away: Return to the Spirit World

The sequel to Spirited Away, Chihiro is now 18 years and summoned back to the spirit world. Her life is in danger and the only way to keep her safe is bring her back. Will she remember everything? Will she see Haku? Will the old gang be able to keep her safe?

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Chihiro POV**

"Ma, Dad, I'm going down to visit the Kohaku River," I yelled to my parents while putting my heels on.

"Chihiro your graduation dinner is in a couple of hours," my mother yelled.

"I know, I know. I will meet you guys there," I said as I ran down stairs pass the kitchen. "See you in a minute," I said and bolted out of the door before they could say anything else.

I continued my walk from out of the neighborhood and took my shortcuts to get to the River. When I finally made it I admired its beauty. I usually come here when I need a break away from all of reality. I don't know why I chose this place but I did.

I kicked my heels off and walked to place my feet in the water. I feeling of peace overcame me. Being careful not to get my dress wet I walked further into the water. I sighed. I went back closer to the river bank and took a seat.

I laid my head on the grass and closed my eyes.

I jumped awake. It was dark outside. 'Oh great' I thought to myself and checked my cell phone. '6:30, I have 30 minutes before the dinner starts.' I hurried and put my heels on my feet, using my cellphone to give me a little light. Then I heard leaves rustling. I looked around and pointed my light to where I heard the noise. Nothing was there.

I stood up and dusted off my dress. And began walking when I heard the noise again. I turned and looked. 'Maybe it's my imagination.' Then suddenly a black shadow whipped past me knocking me over. I pointed my phone light to where the shadow went past me.

I saw a black shadow that looked like a wolf. It growled at me, drool gathered and dripping off its lips. Sharp teeth stared at me. I couldn't scream. So I slowly stood up while it watched me.

"You look even more tastier in person," the wolf spoke. 'It talks!?' I thought to myself. "Don't worry Sen this will be over soon." 'Sen? I'm not Sen.'

"Erm nice wolf, I think you have the wrong person. Chihiro is my name not Sen. So I'm just going to get up and…" I started running at that moment.

I could hear the sound of the wolf chasing me. 'Someone help me please!' The heels were slowing me down so I did my best to kick them off while I ran. Not being able to see I stepped on a rock and cried out.

"You can't run forever woman," the wolf said and stopped and smelled the ground. Then it licked something and growled. "Your blood taste so good," it said and started chasing me again.

I was finally able to make it to a tree with low branches and I started to climb it.

"Oh no you don't," the wolf said and as I was climbing and it jumped and caught my left foot. I screamed as it teeth sunk into my foot. I used my other foot to try to kick him off but he held on tight and started pulling me down from the tree. 'I was going to either lose my foot or die.' Tears and sweat ran down my face.

I let the tree branch go and as soon as I did something white rammed into the wolf. The wolf pulled me with the force and threw my off the tree. My head hit something hard and everything went black.

* * *

 **Haku POV**

Chihiro feel asleep at my river. I was able to feel her because her feet were in my water but then they left and I could no longer feel her. She often visited my river, but I don't think she remembers why. Then a scream broke me out of my train of thoughts. I quickly jumped from my balcony at the bathhouse and transformed to my dragon form to see the commotion going on near my river.

A shadow wolf had a hold of Chihiro's foot. I launched at the wolf but in the process Chihiro was knocked down and knocked out. 'Shit' I thought. I quickly sunk my teeth into the wolf and pushed it towards my river where I could finish it off. The wolf growled and clawed at me but I held on tight. I dragged both of us to my river and took it deep down to the bottom where I drowned the wolf and ripped it to shreds. I had minor injuries from the wolf clawing at me but I would be fine. I came back up to check on Chihiro.

I crawled over to where Chihiro was. I changed into my human form and I could smell her blood. The scent was dangerously strong. I checked her for injuries. Both of her feet had cuts on it but one was mauled on by the wolf and was bleeding. 'I can't heal her here.' I went to grab Chihiro from behind her shoulders when I saw blood dripping from her head.

She had a huge gash on the side of her head. I picked her up and flew back to the bathhouse. I landed on my balcony and lay her on the bed. She looked deathly pale but she had a heart beat. I had to give her something from the spirit world or she would disappear. But she was unconscious.

I got a glass of water and a piece of fruit and chewed on it. Then I opened Chihiro's mouth and put my mouth over hers and placed the fruit in her mouth and got the glass of water and put a little in her mouth to help her swallow the fruit.

After that was finished, I started addressing the wound on her head. I used medicinal herbs because I would need all my strength to heal her foot. After that was finished I moved to her foot. It would be hard to heal because there was so much damage. I began trying to fix the tissue in her foot. Then I got to the muscle and began healing the skin when I ran out of energy.

I dropped to my knees and started breathing hard. After I was able to catch my breath I put herbs on her feet and wrapped gauze around it. I stood and admired her. She had grown so much. Her hair was a veil around her and had grew to almost the middle of her back.

She was petite, but filled out. She looked like a woman any man would want to court. Even with all the bandages and scars she looked beautiful but I doubt she would remember much of any of us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Haku POV**

"She still hasn't woken up, or are you trying to keep her away from me pretty boy," Lin said.

"She is still sleeping," I said.

"Haku, it's almost been 3 days since she has been here and she hasn't gotten up. Something has to be wrong," Lin said.

"Nothing is wrong. I have checked her many times she is just healing," I said.

Lin sat back in her seat.

"I'm going to go finish my shift. Call me if you need me pretty boy," Lin spoke.

"Hn," I said and she left the room.

After Chihiro left years ago Yubaba handed the bathhouse over to me. She wanted to move away and take care of her son. Zeniba come occasionally to check on the bathhouse and make sure everything is okay. I got up off the couch to get ready to check on Chihiro when I heard a scream from my room. I quickly got up flew into the room.

She was sitting up on the bed looking scared and confused. Her hand was on her head. She stared at her foot that was wrapped and she tried to flex it and winced. Then she looked up.

"Haku?" she said.

"You remember," I said.

"I…. I don't know, but I had visions and you looked a lot…. younger. How long have I been asleep," she said.

"Almost 3 days," I said.

* * *

 **Chihiro POV**

"3 days?! My graduation dinner, aww my parents are going to kill me! Umm Haku if you don't mind can you just like escort me out so I can go home," I said as I began to jump out of the bed.

"Ow," I said as I jump on my foot and it gave out from under me and I began to fall but Haku caught me.

He sat me back down on the bed and put his hand above my foot and began healing it. He then stopped.

"I'm sorry Chihiro but that is the best can do right now," Haku said.

I flexed my foot. It still had a stinging pain but it felt a lot better.

"Thanks," I said.

He nodded.

"Um if you don't mind I really need to leave," I said.

"You can't leave so easily. Chihiro you are in the spirit world. I would have to take you back to a tunnel in order to get you back over to your side. It is close to night fall and it is too dangerous to leave the bathhouse. You can stay here until tomorrow and I can see about taking you back in the morning," Haku said.

"Okay, fine, until the morning but can I at least get out of these clothes and possibly shower," I said.

"Yes, follow me," Haku said. We walked out of the room into a living room and walked down a hall until we were in a bathroom.

"I have some business to attend to so you will have the entire suite to yourself. I will sit some clothes out for you. The towels are here. You are free to use anything. Before I leave can I remove the bandage from your foot," Haku said.

"Uh yes," I said.

I sat on the stairs in front of the tub. Haku kneeled down and began unwrapping the bandage. My foot had healed a lot and was slightly bleeding.

"Okay I will be leaving. Call me if you need anything," he said and left the bathroom.

I began to undress and showered. It felt so good to my body but stung on my aching foot. I washed my hair too. After I finished I wrapped my hair in a towel and my body in one. I walked back to his room and saw a nice kimono sitting on the bed. I dressed and dried my hair as best as I could and ran my fingers through the wet locks and left them down.

I sat on the bed an admired my foot. I think I should be okay to walk around with it for a while. I left the room and began adventuring around. I got on an elevator and pushed a random floor. I got off and began walking around.

"Sen!" I heard someone call.

I turned and a woman came running towards me.

"You are finally awake. Don't you remember? It's me Lin!" she said.

"Lin? You are the woman who helped me find my way around here. You also helped me work," I said.

"Yes, you remember," she said.

"Yea, I guess," I said.

"You have grown so much. You look so hot. I bet pretty boy couldn't keep his eyes off you," she said.

I blushed. "I don't think Haku looks at me like that," I said.

She looked at me.

"Honey Haku needs to settle down, he is almost as old as me," she said with a smile.

"Aren't yall about the same age," I said.

"Oh no I'm 423 years old. Haku is about 318," she said.

"Oh goodness how do you guys look so young," I said.

"We are spirits have you forgotten," she said.

"Oh yea," I said.

"Would you like to work with me again," she said.

"Sure, maybe you can refresh my memory and we can catch up some. I'm relying on my visions at night to fill me with things I can't really remember," I said.

"Great, follow me so we can get you a new uniform. You aren't as puny as you were before," she said and guided me to her quarters.

She got some clothes that would fit.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Get changed and after I come back to get you we will get started," Lin said.

I nodded and she left. I began to untie the kimono. Then I slid it off and let it drop to my ankles. Then I heard the door slide open. I looked back to see who was coming in and I screamed and picked up the kimono to hide my body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Haku POV**

I heard a scream that sounded like Chihiro and quickly stopped what I was doing and ran to her aid. When I made it to her I saw a frog spirit staring at Chihiro while she did her best attempt to cover her body. Her face was red and when she saw me she turned even redder.

"Haku what's going on," Lin said while running to see what was going on.

Then she saw the scene.

"Hey you dumb frog leave! Don't you see that she doesn't have any clothes on! Pretty boy stop looking like that you are scaring the poor girl," Lin said.

The frog quickly left at the sound of Lin's voice. I bowed and apologized and quickly left. I could feel my face burning up. The image of Chihiro covering her body was in my head.

'I think I need a cold shower.'

* * *

 **Chihiro POV**

The frog wouldn't leave and then Haku showed up and stared. I felt so ashamed. Finally, Lin came to the rescue. After the guys left I was finally able to change. I braided my hair down my back and walked to begin work with Lin.

We started by scrubbing the floors. And cleaning a few baths out. It was getting closer to late night so I decided to go back upstairs to prepare for bed. When I got upstairs Haku was sitting on the couch reading papers. He looked up when he heard me walk in. I turned extremely red when I thought about earlier.

"I apologize for earlier. I heard your scream and thought you were in trouble. The bed sheets have been cleaned and changed. You can sleep in my room and I will sleep in the guest bedroom," Haku said.

"I can sleep in the guest bedroom," I said.

"No, the guest bedroom is being renovated and I would feel much better if you slept in my room which is much safer," Haku said.

"Oh, okay sure," I said.

"You should prepare for bed. I will take you back to your world tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed talking to Lin," he said.

I nodded. "Everything is starting to come back to me," I said.

"Good," he said. "Now go get ready and get some rest," he spoke.

I nodded and walked away. I prepared for sleep and went to bed.

The next morning, I heard some shuffling and sat up and look. Haku was shirtless looking for something. His back muscles and arms were very visible. He was toned but not extreme big. It fit his height of about 6 feet. He turned around and looked at me sitting up. 'His abs were mmm. Wait what am I thinking.' I blushed.

"I'm sorry. I have seemed to waken you up with all the noise," he said and grabbed a shirt putting it on.

"It is a little early, I think you should sleep a little longer," he said.

I nodded and laid my head back down. Then I fell asleep.

I woke up a little while later. My dress from a few days ago and a new pair of flats we laid on the bed. I got up and did my hygiene and changed into my clothes. I ran my hands through my hair and left it down. I walked out of Haku's room into the living room. I heard a sound of glass breaking from a room and went to see what was happening.

Haku stood in an office type of room with papers everywhere. Glass was on the floor and he had a look of frustration on his face. He looked up when he saw me and his facial expression changed.

"Are you ready to go," he said.

I nodded.

"Follow me," he said.

We left the bathhouse and crossed a bridge. We walked through a town. We finally made it to a tunnel.

"You will walk through this tunnel and never look back. If you look back you won't be able to go home," he said.

I nodded. I looked at Haku and he had a plain expression on his face. He urged me to go. I turned around and began walking through the tunnel. It was dark and I could barely see. I little light came through cracks in the tunnel. After a while of walking I made it to a dead end. There were rocks blocking my way out.

"Wait, what's going on," I said.

Then I heard a noise. I looked in front of me. I didn't see anything. 'Sorry but I have to turn around.' And I turned around and I saw a human figure sitting on a bench.

"My dear I'm afraid that you can't do that. You know way too much and we have rule where humans have to die if they ever cross the spirit world," he said.

I immediately became afraid and my heart began beating fast. 'Haku.' I thought.

"Awe you are so beautiful. I hate to do this to such a pretty face," he said as he walked over to me and touched my face.

He had long sharp nails. His eyes were a deep golden color. He had long hair but I couldn't see the color.

"Don't worry this is going to be quick," he said and put a hand on each side of my face. I didn't realize how scared I was until I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Let her go. She is innocent and returning to her world," I heard the voice of Haku.

"Ah, Haku what are doing here? Do you perhaps know this human woman," the man spoke.

"Yes, I rescued her after she was attacked by a wolf spirit that somehow had gotten into her world," Haku spoke.

"Oh Haku but you know the rules have changed. Any human that crosses this world must die to keep the world balanced and safe," he said his hands still on my face.

"Just let her go General Tadashi. I know this is your job but she needs to just go back home," Haku said.

"But rules are rules Haku, the only way to change my mind is to take it up with the lord at the capital," Tadashi said.

"Unhand her now or I will be forced to remove your hands from her," Haku said.

Tadashi whistled and I heard footsteps in the tunnel. Before I knew it Haku had transformed and launched for General Tadashi. I fell on my knees in the process. General Tadashi had also turned into a black dragon and fought Haku. The footsteps were closer and there were soldiers.

They looked at me and at Haku and the General and then came after me. I quickly got up and ran, but I was trapped between Haku fighting and the guards coming after me. They were about to grab me when Haku whipped his body and pushed all of them back, but then I felt a hard scaly body push me towards the ground and lay on me holding me down. I saw Haku stopped and look in my direction and stare at the figure on top of me.

* * *

 **Haku POV**

Tadashi was on top of Chihiro.

"Stop fighting or I kill her right now," Tadashi said. I stopped.

"Transform back, we are going to the capital," Tadashi spoke again. I transformed back into my human form.

* * *

 **Chihiro POV**

After a few minutes Haku transformed back into his human form, cuts and bruises on his face and arms. The guard got his hands and tied them with rope. The figure on top of me removed its body. I sat up and looked at the General.

"Haku you have gotten so weak ever since you lost part of your river to the humans. And I see you have an even stronger weakness. This woman. I can use her to get you to do anything I want hmm," he said.

Haku glared at him. Then he gave me a sympathetic look.

"Guards we are going to the capital. I will hold on to this woman. Do anything stupid Haku and she is good as dead," Tadashi said.

We all began walking towards the capital.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys thanks for reviews, keep reviewing! I do realize I have a lot of grammatical errors but I am using this story as a stress reliever from school so its not going to be perfect. Hope its not too much of a distraction but please do enjoy!**_

 _ **Love MrsSesshomaruKelly**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Chihiro POV**

We walked up some big stairs and through a bunch of hallways. Finally, we made it through large doors. We walked in and I was thrown roughly to the ground. Haku also a few feet away from me.

"My lord, I ran into some trouble with Kohaku of River. He attacked me when I was doing my job of getting rid of this human woman for crossing into our world. I believe he has some type of relationship with this human," Tadashi said after doing a bow.

"Lord, Chihiro means no harm. I was sending her back to her world. She was attacked by a spirit in her world and I saved her but she was in danger of dying from her injuries so I brought her back here so I could heal her and send her back alive," Haku said.

"Kohaku, we have sent the message out of what is supposed to be done if a human crosses our world," a deep raspy voice spoke.

"I'm sorry lord but I just couldn't take her life," Haku said.

A figure jumped down from the ceiling. It had wings with human features. He had an older look with shoulder length white hair and a long white beard.

"Perhaps you are in love with this woman," the man spoke.

"No its nothing like that," Haku spoke. That actually hurt my feelings a little.

"Kohaku you are wasting my time. You have no valid reason so I shall get rid of her now," the lord spoke and began walking towards me.

"NO! Don't harm her. Lord may I ask to speak to you privately and possibly I can give you a reason why she should stay alive," Haku said.

"Hmm fair enough. But she has to stay in the dungeons until we finish talking," the lord spoke.

"Lord she won't be able to handle being alone down there. The spirits may try to harm her. Can I request that she stay in the safety of this room," Haku spoke.

"NO Kohaku. I am being nice by letting you negotiate after breaking a rule and attacking one of my generals. She goes to the dungeon," the lord said. "Take her away," he said.

Haku looked at me apologetically. Tadashi grabbed me and dragged me down to the dungeon. When we were down there Tadashi took me to a small room.

"Since you are in the dungeon you have to look like everyone else. Change now," he said standing there and looking at me. The clothes were laid in front of me.

"Can I get some privacy," I said looking at him.

"No, this is protocol. I have to make sure you aren't hiding anything in your clothes," he said.

I looked. I couldn't just change in front of a man.

"CHANGE!" Tadashi yelled.

Tears started falling down my face as the little dignity that I had left seemed to disappear and I changed in front of this man.

"Haha, nice body. I see why Haku is so interested in you," he said and I flinched at his words and hurried and changed into the black uniform.

After I was changed we walked through the dungeon. I saw all kind of spirits that looked more like demons. I was terrified of the thought of being in a prison cell with one of these spirits. We finally came to a stop in front of a dark cell.

"This is the only one available. Go in. Your cell mate won't bother you as long as you leave him be," Tadashi said.

I walked in scared. Only one side of the cell had a little light. I walked and sat in that corner with my knees to my chest and cried.

* * *

 **Haku POV**

The lord and I were the only ones left in the room.

"Kohaku why are you trying to save this woman's life?" the lord asked.

"A long time ago I saved her from drowning in my river. Then she unintentionally saved me and I have felt the need to protect her," I said.

"That woman doesn't need to know about this world. It is too dangerous and risky for the spirits. You should know because your river is being destroyed," the lord spoke.

"I have known Chihiro for a long time and she is nothing like that," I said.

"Well she can't leave. The only way she can leave is death. We have a crisis right now where spirits are trying to leave and humans are getting in. Our world is in danger and I'm not letting one little woman destroy it," the lord said.

"Please lord you have to spare her," I said.

"Kohaku you said you feel the need to protect this woman," the lord said.

"Yes, and I don't know what I would do if she was killed because of my carelessness," I said.

"Well I'm going to propose this either you accept it or she dies. Since you feel the need to protect her you will marry this woman immediately. After you have married her you have to agree to turn her into a spirit in less than a year. She is not allowed to go back to the human world. If any of these are broken, then she will die. I will be at the ceremony for your marriage as a witness. I will have Tadashi check in on you two to make sure you are following the rules," the lord spoke.

"So what is your decision," he asked.

I hesitated. I will be forcing Chihiro into marriage with me but that mean she will be alive. 'I'm sorry Chihiro.'

"I agree with you decision," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chihiro POV

I sat in the corner of that room for what felt like hours. My cell mate finally spoke up.

"What is a woman like you doing here? You look like you couldn't harm a fly," the man spoke.

"I was sent here by the lord," I spoke and sniffed staying in the same position.

"Well if he sent you here you did something," he said.

"I did nothing, nothing at all. I was told I would have to wait down here," I said.

"Hm," the man's voice said.

"Umm, why are you here," I asked.

"Haha, young woman. You see there is a reason I am chained up over in this dark corner. I tend to go out at night into the human world and hunt my victims down. Then I would bring them back to my hideout here in the spirit world and torture them in many ways to imagine. After I finished torturing them I would kill them and remove their organs from the bodies. I would cut the limbs off. Then I would sell these parts to food vendors and use the money to make my living for myself. Humans are so stupid and gullible," he said.

I gasped. My stomach turned in knots at the disgusting thought of his torture. Tears started falling from my eyes again. 'Someone save me please.' I thought to myself.

Then my cell door opened. Tadashi came in and grabbed my arm and lifted me up to my feet and dragged me out of the cell.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go, you have done enough," I screamed clawing at his hands and pushing him away.

We finally came to a stop and he threw me on the ground in front of him. I sat up and glared at him tears still running from my eyes.

"Chihiro," I heard a familiar voice call.

"Haku," I said and turned around to see him coming to my direction.

"Common stop crying, let's get you out of here," he said as he helped me stand up. We started walking when Tadashi spoke.

"Hey Haku! You got a good lady there. Her body is to die for, better make sure no other man gets her. I would enjoy having her underneath me screaming," Tadashi said and I flinched at his words understanding what he was talking about. I could feel Haku tense up.

Haku suddenly let me go and charged towards Tadashi. He grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Don't ever put your hands on her again," Haku spoke and let him go. Tadashi expression unchanged.

Haku grabbed my hand and we went back to the bathhouse.

When we arrived back Haku made me sit on the couch. His eyes searched me for injuries.

"Did he touch you? Did anyone touch you? Are you hurt," Haku started asking.

"Haku I'm fine," I said.

"Chihiro what did he do? Tell me the truth. Why are you crying," Haku said very concerned?

"He..he didn't touch me but he made me change in front of him. Then he put me in a room with a spirit that killed humans," I said.

"Chihiro I'm so sorry. I'm going to kill him the next time he shows his face. Are you sure everything is ok? We have things that we need to talk about but first go get cleaned up," Haku said.

I nodded. I went and took a shower and put night clothes on. My hair was wet so I dried it as much as possible. I went to the living room and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. Haku emerged from the guest bedroom a few minutes later with different clothes on. He came and sat next to me on the couch.

"I never meant for any of this to happen Chihiro," Haku spoke.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Chihiro…... you can't go home," he said.

"Wait, what, why can't I," I asked.

"Ever since you left years ago some rules have changed. Spirits somehow were able to get into the human world and more humans were crossing into the spirit world. It was far too dangerous for both of our worlds to cross paths like that. So if spirits left this world or humans came here the penalty was death unless otherwise. I figured that I could get you back to your world without being caught, but my attempts failed because of that fool," he said.

"So I have to stay here for the rest of my life," I said. "I won't ever see my parents again?"

"I'm sorry Chihiro but you may never see your family again. And as for the rest of your life, I had to make a decision without your permission. In order to keep you alive I had to agree to marry you immediately and in less than a year you will have to become a spirit. Chihiro I know that this is not what you wanted but I couldn't let them just take your life," he said.

"But Haku, you will eventually have to take my life. I have to become a spirit. I could have just died and all this wouldn't be an issue. You should've just left me," I said.

"Chihiro this is your life we are talking about," Haku began saying.

"Either way it goes my life is being taken away from me," I said.

"Chihiro there was nothing else I could do," he said but I began to ignore him. "If you want to act like a brat fine, but at least I tried to save your life. Either you go through with this or you die and this time I won't stop them. The guest bedroom is ready for you. You can sleep in there tonight," he said.

I just stood up and walked into the direction of the guest bedroom and closed the door.

Haku POV

'I never meant it in that way. I just never have the right words. I am really sorry Chihiro.'

I went back to my office to get wedding preparations done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Haku POV**

The next day I went and talked to Lin letting her know what was happening.

"AHHH YOU ARE FINALLY GETTING MARRIED!" she said ecstatically.

"Lin that's not the point. Chihiro was hurt in the process. She hasn't left her room all morning. The wedding planners will be here to get her measurements soon," I said.

"Oh pretty boy, don't worry. I will get her back on her toes," Lin said.

* * *

 **Chihiro POV**

I sat in my bed looking out of the balcony windows. 'I sadly can't stay here forever.' Then there was a banging on my door.

"HEY SEN, I'M COMING IN WHETHER YOU ARE READY OR NOT," I heard Lin yell and opened up the door.

"Honey get up out of the bed and get dressed. You are getting married soon and to pretty boy at that. You guys were meant to be together! The wedding planners will be here soon and you need to be fitted for your wedding kimono. So get up and stop moping. Hurry up so we can get food down your throat," Lin said.

I finally got up and got ready. I walked with Lin to get some lunch and by the time we finished the wedding planners arrived. They began taking my measurements and showing me different designs. After I finished picking a design they forced me and Haku to pick colors. It was awkward for both of us because neither of us said a word. Eventually they came to the conclusion of blue because Haku was owner of the river. The wedding would be in 2 days.

The next day the people came and began prepping the garden for the wedding. They gathered flowers and chairs and did a lot of decorating. I went to check everything out and walked around the garden.

"My lady is everything to your liking," I heard a decorator ask.

"Um yes everything is fine," I said.

I continued exploring all of the decorations.

"MY LADY WATCH OUT," I heard someone scream.

I turned around and saw a decorator carrying a huge column tumbling towards me. I couldn't move, but someone grabbed me and moved me out of harm's way.

"Fool, you need to be more careful than that," I heard the familiar voice of General Tadashi.

I quickly pushed him off of me.

"A simple thank you would suffice woman," he said.

"Chihiro is everything okay," I heard Haku's voice.

"Yea, I saved your woman's life and I don't at least get a thank you," Tadashi said.

"Tadashi, what are you doing here," Haku growled out.

"Did you forget your deal? Don't worry I want hurt you pretty face woman unless your promises aren't kept," Tadashi said and smirked. "Everything seems good so I will show myself out. See you tomorrow love birds," Tadashi said transforming and flying off.

Haku came over and lifted me to my feet.

"Is everything okay," he said.

I nodded.

"Chihiro let's talk," he said.

* * *

 **Haku POV**

Chihiro and I walked back to the small apartment. She sat on the couch and I sat beside her.

"Look, I do realize this is a lot to take in but I promise it will be over soon. Chihiro, I'm going to figure out how to fix this so I can get you back to your world. Just right now I need you to play along with this game," I said.

"I'm sorry for acting like a spoiled brat, but this is just overwhelming. Haku tomorrow I will be getting married. My parents won't be there. I was never proposed to. I'm not in love and the man I'm marrying doesn't love me," she said softly.

"Chihiro, I may not be in love with you, but do know I will protect you with my life. I will never let anything happen to you. You just have to trust me. And in all honesty this part of the marriage isn't real. This is for show. I am a dragon so the steps to marriage are a little different than this," I said.

"Well if they are different wouldn't the lord know," Chihiro questioned.

"He does know but he wants everyone to know that you are under my care. He will be eventually looking for us to mate, but he probably assumes that will happen after you become a spirit," Haku said.

"Oh," she said.

"Just promise me this, you will play along with this at least until I can get you back to your side safely," Haku said.

"I promise," she said.

* * *

 **Chihiro POV**

The rest of the day I hung out with Lin. We did some work around the bathhouse. She did her best to try to cheer me up and get me excited about my marriage to Haku tomorrow. I didn't want to make her feel bad so I played along and acted as excited as I possibly could but I was just frustrated and annoyed at the end.

Around dinner time a lot of employees were eating in the cafeteria so I joined Lin and some of the other women. I barely touched me food.

"Come on sister you have to eat, the big day is tomorrow," Lin said.

I started taking small bites and then I heard Haku's voice.

"HEY LISTEN UP," he yelled.

Everyone turned around and listened.

"As you know all know, tomorrow I will be marrying. But before I marry I have one important announcement to make," Haku said.

People started whispering amongst themselves trying to figure out what he was going to say.

"Chihiro you will make me the happiest dragon in the world if you agreed to marry me," Haku said.

He walked in front of me and got on one knee.

"Lady Chihiro, you are the only one that catches my eye. I want to protect you with my life. So will you become the woman of my dream? Will you marry me Chihiro," Haku said.

Lin handed him a bouquet of flowers and a box. Haku opened the box. A beautiful silver band with diamonds embedded in the ring sat there. I was so overwhelmed and embarrassed. I felt my cheeks blushing hard.

"Yes," I said.

Haku stood and gave me a rare smile. He put the ring on my finger and gave me a hug. Before I knew it everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Haku POV**

The proposal was going well. Chihiro replied yes and I gave her a hug and after a couple of second she collapsed in my arms. Everyone gasped.

"Chihiro," I said. She didn't respond.

I eased both of us down on the floor and looked over Chihiro. She looked a little flushed but I believe she was okay.

"She just needs rest," Lin said.

I nodded. I picked Chihiro up bridal style and carried her up to her room. I laid her on the bed. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and tucked her in.

"I hope that proposal did some good," I said and smiled to myself. "See you down the aisle."

I closed the door to her room.

* * *

 **Chihiro POV**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I sat up in bed and light streamed through my balcony doors. 'Oh great, I fainted last night in front of everyone. But the sleep was good though.' I thought to myself. Suddenly Lin came bursting through the door.

"AHHH get up honey. It's your wedding day," Lin said.

"Wait, what happened to Haku. I got to say anything about last night," I said.

"Honey all you needed to do was say yes or no and you did so you are good," she said.

"Well can I at least speak with him," I said.

"No, haven't you heard its bad luck to see your groom before you marry," she said.

"Um but we aren't-" I started but Lin interrupted me.

"Now come on the wedding planners are here to get you ready," she said.

She went and opened my door and a lot of women came in.

"Alright my lady we have ran you bath water. Come so we can bathe you," one planner said while dragging me to the bathroom.

After they finished I was seated with just a towel covering my body. They began drying, combing, and brushing my hair. They started styling it and sticking a bunch of pins in my hair. Finally, after what seemed like forever one of the women held a mirror up to my face.

A crown of curls surrounded my face and a few were pulled up into a curly bun. I wouldn't recognize my hair that I usually kept straight. Last she stuck a white rose comb in the side of my bun. I was beautiful. I honestly didn't know what to think.

"Okay my lady we need to move on to your makeup," the woman said while snatching the mirror out of my hand.

* * *

 **Haku POV**

They women were finishing putting my traditional navy blue kimono. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I spoke.

The lord walked in with his official uniform on. He gave me a curt nod.

"You look well Kohaku," he said.

"Thank you lord," I said monotone.

"You don't seem so excited. Kohaku there is no hiding the fact that you love this human woman. I know love when I see it. I am no fool," he said.

"I am not doing this to punish you but to protect our world. Spirits are leaving the spirit world and that can become very problematic. It is very dangerous for the humans and very dangerous for us. Both of our worlds can be destroyed because we are opening up bridges that were never meant to be built. Letting this woman go back to her world is not going to help the situation that we are in," he said.

"I don't think you understand that I am taking this woman's freedom away from her," I told him.

"But you are protecting you people Kohaku. This woman should not be the reason we lose our entire race. She will have to sacrifice something because she trespassed on our lands. This wedding will begin in less than an hour. I want to enjoy this wedding. While I'm here I am going to go ahead and tell you my expectations after the wedding. You need to mate her ASAP. After you are mated you either turn her into a spirit or I will. Until these things happen you need to watch her 24/7 I will give you about a month to get this done Kohaku. Now enjoy your wedding," the lord said and took his leave.

* * *

 **Chihiro POV**

The planners where doing the last touch up on my traditional wedding kimono. The kimon has beautiful silver flower designs. Then they pulled out this comb to put on my hair with a white rose attached to it. She slid the comb in.

"All finished," she said and guided me to the mirror.

I barely could recognize myself. Looking at myself almost made me forget for a second what was about to happen.

'I'm marrying Haku.'

* * *

 _ **It has been a while, but I want to ensure that I am still working on the story. College just got to me. Sorry its so short but I hope it will due for now. Enjoy!**_


End file.
